


Finding Love With You

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Lincoln surprised Daisy with a road trip for her birthday.
Relationships: Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Lincoln Campbell, Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Comfortember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Finding Love With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisylincs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/gifts).



> Day 14  
> Prompt: Road Trip- Staticquake  
> For Daisylins on Tumblr  
> Did I literally plan an entire road trip for this? Yes. Did I actually pull up google maps and individually click every location to see how long it took to drive places? Yes. It is 3 am in the morning my time. Yes. Hope you like it, Lily.   
> This is also part 4 and the final part of the mini-series in this for Daisy and her family. Day 1, 2, and 10 are the other part.

It was sunny and warm outside, the air was crisp and Daisy couldn’t be happier. Lincoln was driving up from Cincinnati for her birthday and he said he had a big surprise. Kora introduced her to him two years ago when he first arrived at Afterlife. He was in his first year of medical school and met Kora while touring the campus. Their mom was already keeping tabs on him for being Inhuman and had Kora get him warmed up to the idea. 

Daisy was so lost in thought she didn’t notice the van drive up in front of her house. The door slamming caught her attention, excitement filled her body when she saw Lincoln walk up to the house. She almost crushed the flowers he was holding while hugging him. 

“I saw you less than a month ago, Daisy.” he laughed. 

He handed her the bouquet of daisies. “That’s too long.” she laughed. 

Lincoln leaned down for a quick kiss when- “Get a room!” They both turned to the front door see Kora standing there with a smile. 

“Come on love birds, cake is ready.” the three walked into the house. 

Jiaying took the flowers and put them in a vase while Cal lit the candles on her cake. She was jumping around in her chair as the cake was placed in front of her. After they were done with cake and she got a few presents from her family, she went to the backyard with Lincoln.

“So, what’s my big surprise?” she was swinging their hands with a big smile on her face. 

He laughed taking a sip of his drink. “You know the van I drove up here?” she nodded. “My cousin makes tiny house vans, so I figured as a graduation and twenty-third birthday present we could take a month-long road trip.” 

Daisy’s smile got even wider if that was possible. She had mentioned once wanting to take a road trip to a long list of places. “When do we leave?” she said quickly. 

“Tomorrow morning? If that’s okay,” he said

Daisy packed a bag that night, she was so excited she could barely sleep. There were a lot of places she wanted to go with Lincoln. Some of them she had already been to, but it was different when it was with family versus her boyfriend. 

That morning they drove seven hours to a city in South Dakota to stay the night before continuing to Mount Rushmore. The first night in the van was a little hectic, they couldn’t figure out how to transform the table area into the bed. They tried looking up on the internet but ended up calling Lincolns cousin asking how to do it. 

They decided to spend a few days in the town, buying little trinkets and just see the forest. The third day in the van wasn’t as bad as the first. The one Lincoln got from his cousin did have a small, small bathroom and Lincoln was quite tall. After a long battle with the shower, he crawled into bed with Daisy. 

“Thanks for doing this,” she mumbled sleepily. He kissed her forehead mumbling a you’re welcome before going to sleep. 

Lincoln woke up first decided to map out the round to their next destination. They were planning on spending a week in Yellowstone before going to Salt Lake City for five days. He knew Daisy wanted to see the Grand Canon so that would be another two days there. He wanted to take her to the Four Corners because he went there when he was younger. 

He looked over his shoulder hearing her move around in bed. She poked her head up seeing him leaning over the single counter in their “kitchen” staring at a map. “What are you doing up this early?” she asked. 

“I was planning out the rest of the trip, we can’t wing the whole thing, Dais.” He laughed. 

She got out of bed and looked over his map. “Why not just take turners driving to Denver after the Four Corners. We spend five days there then go to Omaha for two days, check out Des Monies for three days, stop in Cedar Rapids for two, and then head back to Milwaukee.”

With an official plan now set, they could spend more time enjoying their road trip. They grabbed breakfast at a local diner before getting back on the road. Daisy had her feet kicked up the dashboard laughing at Lincoln singing along with the radio. 

They got to the campsite late in the evening having stopped to get lunch and some groceries at a supermarket. Daisy came out of the van, hair wet from her shower seeing Lincoln setting up a fire. 

“You in the mood for hotdogs?” he asked handing her a skewer. 

They sat next to each other, close to the fire roasting their hotdogs for dinner. They got to see some of their camping neighbors around the fire as well, but they decided to keep to themselves. 

“This road trip had been really fun,” she said after some time. 

He glanced down at her leaning against his chest. “We’ve barely started!” he laughed. 

She ruffled his hair. “Yeah, I know, but you remembered I always wanted to do this and you actually made it happen. No guy has ever done that for me before,” she said shyly. 

Lincolns expressions softened. “Well, I love you and it was your birthday. Since I’ve known you, you don’t really like getting random stuff.”

Daisy settled into his embrace decided not to respond. Lincoln had told her before he loved her and she had said it back. It wasn’t until now that she actually believed it. Past boyfriends had said it and then broke her heart not long after. 

“It’s getting late, we should go set up the bed,” he said looking around. 

A lot of the other camps were starting to put out their fires and going into their trailers and tents. Daisy brought in the plates and left other supplies while Lincoln started to put out the fire. They put the bed together like they always did. On a regular night, they both fell asleep quickly, but Daisy was struggling to fall asleep. She loved Lincoln, a lot and she felt deep down he love her just as much. Doubt still crept into her mind as she tried to fall asleep. 

Her phone started going off early in the morning and the sun was barely up. Daisy was surprised she even got reception up here. She crawled out of bed, mumbling that she would be right back. She went outside wrapped in a spare blanket they had.

“Kora do you know what time it is here?” she asked annoyed. 

There was a pause on the other end. “Sorry, I’m at Afterlife I forgot about the time difference, but how’s your trip going?” she asked. 

“Really good, we planned everything out. We’re actually in Yellowstone right now, but can I talk to you about something?” she heard Kora hum through the phone. 

“I’m scared because I really like him and I don’t want to get my heart broken again,” she said leaning against the car. 

Kora didn’t answer right away, she could hear her sigh through the phone. “Remember what I told you in the treehouse? I said you were going to meet someone who was perfect for you, who is going to love you no matter what. Lincoln loves you more than you know, he wouldn’t do this if he didn’t.”

Daisy knew she was being dumb, Kora was always there to tell her that people loved her after years of feeling alone. “Thank you, Kora,” she whispered. 

“No problem sis. Now go enjoy the rest of your road trip with Lincoln. I love you.” she said. “Love you too.” Daisy smiled. 

She went back into the van, putting her phone on the counter before crawling back into bed. He immediately wrapped her back into his embrace and Daisy knew he wasn’t going anywhere. 

The rest of their trip was a dream. They went hiking and tubing while in Yellowstone, Lincoln tried to teach her how to fish which was a struggle, but she did catch one small fish. Daisy loved taking pictures at the Grand Canyon. The view was absolutely gorgeous when they went on a morning hike. When no one was looking, she took the opportunity to quake a small piece of rock off the side. 

Lincoln took a funny picture of her at the Four Corners, she was trying to backbend to touch all four. Driving up to Denver they made a few stops in small town buying random trinkets. Daisy would occasionally film him singing to the radio music. He pulled over once and caught a funny picture of her sleep with a half-empty chip bag in her lap. There a moment where they were in the middle of nowhere when Lincoln pulled over to use the bathroom. If he thought she wasn’t going to keep this as blackmail he was so wrong. 

There wasn’t much in Omaha so they used it as a rest and stock up day. They both loved the art in Des Monies and definitely wanted to go back. Cider Rapids was fun, but they were both ready to get back home. Once Daisy got back to Mailauwkee she was going to be there for two days before going to Afterlife. Lincoln would probably stay a night at their house, drive back to Cinncinati in the morning then go to Afterlife that night. 

On the drive back, Daisy was looking out the window with the music playing softly in the background. “What are you thinking about?” he asked glancing at her for a moment. 

She smiled at him. “How much I love you.” 

Lincoln reach over and grabbed her hand, rest it against the center consul. “I love you too, Dais.” he focused back on the road because their trip was slowly coming to an end, but their future wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
